


Burritos

by isuilde



Category: Free!
Genre: Day 1 Prompt, I was so very proud of myself, M/M, MakoRin Week, Unrepentant Fluff, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/pseuds/isuilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto, Rin, and being burritos.</p><p>(A fic of <a href="http://buttleronduty.tumblr.com/post/105256423859/makorin-week-day-1-flowers-warmth-this">this comic</a> by waifu <a href="http://buttleronduty.tumblr.com">buttleronduty</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burritos

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, in a MakoRin chat, I got married to buttleronduty.
> 
> It took almost a year, but our honeymoon results in [this VERY FLUFFY BEWARE YOU MIGHT NEED YOUR DENTIST comic](http://buttleronduty.tumblr.com/post/105256423859/makorin-week-day-1-flowers-warmth-this) and fic.
> 
> Day 1 of MakoRin Week, alternative prompt: warmth. Enjoy your burritos.

The blankets are still warm, freshly laundered and dried, and Rin inhales the scent of summer and sun until his lungs feel like it’s about to burst. He likes days like these; days just shy before the peak of summer where there’s completely nothing to do and the weather isn’t too hot to move around the house and do chores. It feels good after working hard, when finally the sun slinks lower towards the horizon, cooling the air, and there’s a sense of satisfaction in every fresh sheet, every glimmer of the window and the rows of plates and glasses in the kitchen, every clean corner of the room.

It’s not quite like the spring cleaning, but it isn’t less of a hardwork, of course.

And then a solid weight drops on top of his back with a muffled laughter, all edges and corners of limbs fitting oh-so perfectly against Rin’s own, and Rin groans half-heartedly at the familiar breath ghosting on his nape. “Makoto, I can’t breathe.”

“Mmm,” Makoto hums, the sound vibrating against the hollow of Rin’s neck where Makoto’s tucked his face there. “Smells good. The blankets and Rin, too.”

“We’re not having sex here,” Rin tells him, because the thing poking his thigh is definitely not Makoto’s cell phone. “We spent all day doing laundry on sheets and blankets, so I’m—“

“Riiiin,” Makoto whines, pressing closer, and Rin bites back a laugh as he throws himself sideways, listening to Makoto’s squeak as they roll on the mound of blankets, freshly laundered, warmed by the sun, and smelling like the sunflowers grown on their backyard. He uses all his weight to keep the spluttering Makoto on his back, hands snatching the edge of the blankets before flipping himself on top of Makoto, chest against chest, and starts rolling themselves in the blankets.

Makoto begins laughing helplessly. “Rin—what are you—“

“Hush,” Rin says, and aware that none of them is able to move their limbs this way, and grins at Makoto when he stops rolling them in the blanket. “Lunch burritos.”

“You,” Makoto says, shaking in laughter. “Are incorrigible. ”

“I’ll have you know,” Rin says, tucking his head under Makoto’s chin, feeling Makoto’s hold on his hips tighten. “Being a burrito is cool. Let’s quit being human beings and just be burritos—we can laze around all day.”

They end up napping for a few hours in the blankets, only woken up by the sound of Sousuke banging on their door with the sun hanging low on the horizon, and that’s when Rin finally realizes that he’s so tangled in the blanket with Makoto that they can’t free themselves. By then, Makoto’s started laughing half-hysterically, and they could hear Haruka’s voice calling from the front door in what sounds like worry.

Rin lets Sousuke breaks down their door in order to save him and Makoto from being full-time burritos forever.

**\-----o0ofinitoo0o-----**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy First Day of MakoRin Week! :D


End file.
